


Amigo mio

by orphan_account



Series: Hide live [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hideyoshi Nagachika Live, M/M, hidekane
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Después de la intimidad entre Kaneki y Touka. Ella confiesa que Hide, su mejor amigo sigue con vida. ¿Qué decisión tomara Kaneki?HideKaneHidexOriginal CharacterTouken canonFinal feliz.





	Amigo mio

¿Lo que estaba viviendo, era un sueño? Touka, mi mejor amiga a quien rechace en un principio de su confesión.  Estaba gimiendo sobre mi, mientras hábil montaba sobre mi miembro y besaba mis labios temblorosos. Fue tanta mi asombro que me quede inmóvil entretanto ella tomaba la iniciativa hasta que me deje llevar por el deseo del momento y no la detuve. Era amado por ella, mi sueño ya estaba hecho, ella estaba sobre mi y ambos nos estábamos entregando, nos hicimos uno, compartimos algo intimo que sólo las personas que se amaban lo hacen. Una lagrima bajo de mi ojo izquierdo en el cual estaba mi bakugan; el lazo entre Hide y yo se había roto por completo. estaba haciendo el amor con quien yo no amaba pero si apreciaba entre todas las personas.

 _Perdoname Hide_...

-Awww... Touka chan!

-¡Kaneki AHHHH!

Terminamos con un grito de ambos y un beso húmedo que unió nuestras salivas en un hilo al separarnos y mirarnos fijamente. Mi semen se deslizaba por sus piernas pálidas y se paro bajando su falda manchada de mi esencia. La chica no tenía bragas, ella tenía todo preparado desde que comenzó a ligar conmigo dentro del café. Ella sabía que yo iba a morir, ella no tenía más remedio. Era mi oportunidad de sentirme amado y ella que al parecer me amaba quiso ser la primera en darme ese privilegio pero yo no amaba a ella. Hubo un incomodo silencio después de terminar el sexo. Ella sonrió triste resignada, interpretando mi silencio y mis ojos vacíos después de un acto que traería amor después de una entrega entre dos cuerpos. Y pensar que todo esto comenzó por querer ver a Hide y ella olvidar la tragedia que sucedio con  Yoriko. ¿Cómo pudimos llegar hasta ese extremo en tan pocos segundos? Hace poco ella confeso que yo le gustaba y ahora estábamos...

Touka volvió acercarse a mí quedándome inmóvil sin retroceder pensando que volvería a besarme hasta que susurro en mi oído con voz suave; _Él está vivo te espera._

_**Mis ojos se abrieron y mi corazón estaba apunto de estallar. No podía ser verdad, "Hide estaba vivo."** _

-Entonces yo... Tengo que verlo ahora. - y caí en cuenta de la situación, tenía un compromiso ahora con Touka chan, había accedido a tener intimidad con ella, no podía abandonarla y dejarla sola en esto después de lo que habíamos hecho. Pero debía ver a Hide y confesar lo que senti estos años con su ausencia. Lo necesitaba tanto como la luna necesita de la luz del sol para iluminarse.

-Espera Kaneki, debes saber algo primero; tu amigo tiene una nueva vida ahora, está casado y tiene un hijo.

 _S_ olo bastaron esas palabras de ella para que mi mundo se viniera abajo, estoy maldito todo me sale mal.

Me recosté junto a ella mientras nos abrazamos pasando este lapso de tiempo juntos en este desolado lugar mirando el cielo y las formas de las nubes que parecían dibujar su rostro sonriente. Según su relato , Hide había caído en coma por 3 años. Touka lo había encontrado con Yomo casi desangrándose por lo que llevaron su cuerpo al hospital de CCG y una chica que frecuentaba el hospital como voluntaria de servicio comenzó a fijarse en él conmovida por su situación critica estando completamente solo lo visito día tras día sin importar que no despertara, mientras Touka no estaba a su lado al cuidado. Touka sabia lo importante que Hide para mi pero no tenia todo el tiempo de visitarlo por lo que esta chica frecuentaba su sala de recuperación. Hasta que Hide despertó y ambos comenzaron a conocerse íntimamente. Mientras yo escuchaba a Touka contarme esto animadamente. Mi corazón se hacía trizas en cada detalle que ella contaba.  Mientras yo estaba con mi amnesia y me culpaba el silencio por lo que había hecho con Hide, otra persona ocupo mi lugar y robo su corazón. Me quede dormido desanimado por todo, mientras Touka me abrazaba detrás para dormir junto a mi. No rechace su abrazo ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Cuando nos despertamos , notamos que ya nadie nos buscaba, ni siquiera Mutsuki por lo que salimos de ahí con mucho cuidado. Ambos nos miramos con vergüenza después de lo que habíamos hecho durante el momento en que los dos nos volvimos uno. " _ **Los dos nos volvimos uno"**..." _ Aquello clavaba como espinas en mi mente, no podía cambiar la situación. Pero Hide también estuvo con otra persona durante este largo periodo. No iba a esperarme después de lo que hice, lo entiendo. Fui un idiota al no sopesar antes  que alguien tan especial como él no iba tener jamás alguna admiradora o admirador, con lo bobo que él era para las chicas lindas. ¿Cómo será su esposa? Debe ser preciosa.

[(Canción: Los prisioneros, amiga mia.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFuqcNBFj54)

_Como otra piel_

_como otro sabor._

_como otros abrazos,_

_otro olor._

_No habrá otros latidos,_

_no habrá otro orgasmos,_

_no habrá otras promesas,_

_ni otro calor._

Salimos del edificio viejo donde fue nuestro encuentro apasionado y Touka me llevó a una casa bien bonita con arreglos florales en la entrada hasta que me dijo, esta es la casa de Denim y Hide. La mire nuevamente estupefacto, ese era el nombre de su _waifu_. Tiene nombre de jeans brome con Touka quien me intimido con su mirada asesina de siempre. Me  sorprendí a mi mismo de escucharme despectivo, herbia de celos, estos me estaban despedazando por dentro.

Tocamos un timbre y nos atendió una chica baja de estatura, casi como Eto solamente con el cabello oscuro y ojos castaños. Ella parecía tener su propio estilo con su moño desarreglado y vestuario a su propia moda. Parecía una chica hipster. Qué le habrá visto bueno Hide a esta chica, parecía una tabla, no tenia curvas. No es muy bonita y elegante como Rize san, tampoco luce tan guapa como estaba vestida provocativamente Touka con su minifalda y su arrolladora actitud. 

_Aprendiendo de nuevo,_

_depertando en mi cama._

_no habrá otra espalda,_

_la almohada sudada._

_sea dentro de un taxi,_

_caminado en la calle_

_o dejando que queme el sol..._

-Hola Touka san y Hola... Eh...- Saludó ella amable, parecía cariñosa con un acento raro dudando por quien yo era y se lo hice saber pronunciando más claramente mi nombre robando su palabra con sarcasmo.

-Lo siento Kaneki Ken, soy extranjera vengo de un país lejano. Soy patagónica.- Me dejo saber con carácter fuerte y decidido. Al parecer ella percibió que la mire mal desde el principio.- Si vienen por Hide, él está jugando con nuestro hijo. - Recalco la intrusa.

_Como puedo comer,_

_como puedo escribir,_

_como puedo sufrir,_

_escapar o mentir._

_si lo único cierto,_

_y lo único claro,_

_es tu firma salvaje,_

_y bendito amor._

Pasamos al salón y mi mejor amigo de infancia, mi mayor deseo escondido estaba sentado  sobre el sofa sonriendo como lo hacia siempre acariciando la barriga de un infante al que supuse que era su hijo.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron, la mía y la de él. Se le vio sorprendido pero ya no era la misma mirada que vi la ultima vez en la que él se despidió de mí para ser devorado por completo. Hide confesó que me amaba en ese desagradable lugar pero por mi estado kakuja todo era demasiado tarde y en unos segundos acabaría con su vida por completo para que yo sobreviviera.

_Al olor de tu sangre,_

_al sabor de tu cuello,_

_al dolor de tu llanto,_

_al color de tu voz._

_moriría mañana,_

_moriría en éxtasis,_

_moriría en el fondo del éxtasis_

- _Hombre has cambiado mucho... Mirate eres puro músculo_.- Recordé esas palabras como un dejavu durante mi batalla con Arima y volvió a repetirlas en este momento y me permitió acercarme a él y a su hijo. Touka se quedo atrás  de nosotros para platicar con la chica extraña quien se miraba nerviosa quizás temiendo de mi, que volviera a lastimar Hide nuevamente o a su pequeño hijo. 

_Amigo mío (aaaahhh, aaaahhhh, aaahh)_

_yo sé que nunca vamos a dejar_

_que éste amor se nos vaya._

-Como ya ves, ella es mi esposa y Hideki es nuestro hijo.- Soltó bromeando nervioso moviendo sus ojos de un lado para otro sin fijarlos en los míos que permanecen fijos y punzantes. Él estaba incómodo por la situación en la que lo había encontrado, lo sentía en mis huesos.

-¿Qué hay de nosotros entonces?...-susurre casi desesperado jalando su brazo y él me empujo haciendose el desentendido. 

_Al oler la mañana_

_una frase ingeniosa._

_los minutos son oro,_

_como arena en la sábana._

_y tomar esa taza,_

_y comer en la cama,_

_un café con helado,_

_remojado en tu espalda._

-¡Callate que nos van a escuchar!. Entre nosotros nunca ha pasado nada, nunca cruzamos la línea de la amistad. Además yo ya te olvide, no siento lo mismo que antes. Tú te encargaste de borrar esos sentimientos. Ahora sigue con tu nueva vida o ¿Acaso me vas a mentir que ya no paso nada entre Touka y tú? Ya no tienes ese brillo de inocencia en tus ojos. Te conozco como la palma de mi mano y pensar que pretendía vivir a tu lado- torció una sonrisa. 

Solté su brazo sonrojandome furiosamente mientras él me miraba serio sin un ápice de celos en su voz ni en su mirada. Parecia que  me hablaba en pasado, yo ya no era su presente, era su antiguo mejor amigo al que le había dejado de ver y nada más.

_Yo me pongo contento,_

_ya no nos levantamos,_

_y te apreto en mi pecho,_

_con toda mi alma._

_moriría mañana,_

_moriría pegado,_

_completamente drogado._

Las chicas se acercaron a nosotros rompiendo la tensión entre los dos. Yo estaba apunto de explotar y obligarlo a decir las palabras que yo desesperadamente quería escuchar de sus labios para sentirme completo. Yo no quería perderlo para que se vaya con otra, sentía mis ojos quemar y mi lengua secarse.

 Nos quedamos un tiempo más para charlar de nuestras vidas, yo trataba de calmarme. La chica era muy buena persona a pesar de no ser muy agraciada a mis ojos. Ella había gastado todo sus ahorros para la recuperación de mi mejor amigo. A Hide le habían reconstruido el rostro y gran parte de su cuello que era donde le mordí aquella vez que intente comerlo. Su estado de shock traumático le impidió hablar correctamente por una larga temporada mientras yo era el pupilo de Arima Kishou y tenía una nueva vida en el CCG. Ahora comprendo por qué esa chica de apariencia tan simple se había quedado con el corazón de Hide; ella lo cuido y  seguía haciendo todo por él en la actualidad. Había una lesión permanente en Hide la cual impedia pronunciar bien algunas palabras y ella trataba amablemente de ayudarlo a terminar las frases por él mientras hablábamos. Yo debía ser la persona que cuidaria de él, no esa intrusa.

Denim nos dio tiempo para hablar a solas con Hide,  quizás se sintió intimidada por mi forma despectiva de mirarla al cargar al niño en sus brazos. Yo no pretendía lastimarla pero sentía que algo me quemaba dentro e impedia llevarme bien con ella. Touka chan apretó mi mano dándome fuerza, sabia que lo estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Es doloroso sentirse rechazado por la persona que amas. Desvie mi mirada hacia ella como mi cómplice; era verdad yo tampoco estaba solo, ahora la tenia a ella a mi lado. Decidí corresponder el gesto de Touka y atreverme abrazar de su cintura atrayéndola aprovechando de ver la reacción de mi mejor amigo la cual seguía igual que desde un principio; sin perder su enigmática sonrisa mirándonos. Segui en mi juego infantil buscando besar a Touka para darle celos. Ya no tenía de que sonrojarme, ya no era el estúpido virgen. Cuando volví abrir los ojos, Hide y su hijo ya no estaban en el sillón siguiendo mi juego. Mire en un costado hacia la cocina buscando con mi mirada desesperada la de él  y con dolor vi como esa intrusa sin ninguna gracia  y él jugaban dándose caricias inocentes sin perder el contacto visual entre ellos como dos enamorados hasta que comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente a pesar de tener su hijo en medio, todo era tan diferente a mi relación reciente con Touka chan. Entre ellos había amor puro.

 

_Amigo mio (aaaahhh, aaaahhhh, aaahh),_

_yo sé que nunca vamos a dejar,_

_yo sé que nunca vamos a dejar,_

_que éste amor se nos vaya._

_No te olvides_

_lo que digo._

 

Mande todo a la mierda con un bufido soltando de golpe a Touka quien se enfado por mi comportamiento explosivo y decidió irse sola sintiendose ofendida pero yo fui detrás ella tratando de disculparme, ella no merecía esto.

-¿se van tan pronto?- La chica rompió el beso de mi rubio

-Tenemos que hacer. Ignore a la chica y mis ganas de estrangularla acariciando solo la cabeza del bebé en sus brazos que no dejaba de verme con sus inmensos ojos castaños tan parecidos a los de él- Fue un gusto verte Hide- solté una sonrisa coqueta sonrojandome sin dejar de mirarlo, ocultando que escuchara Touka-chan dejando saber una idea morbosa que había cruzado mi mente mientras los miraba a ellos comerse a besos. Cuando quieras tenemos un cuarteto _"amigo"_ Aquello no agradó para nada a la simplona esposa de Hide y me lo hizo saber con un portazo en la entrada casi en mi cara. 

_aún cuando escuches_

_lo peor._

_te estaré amando igual!_

_Amiga mía (aaaahhh, aaaahhhh, aaahh),_

_yo sé que nunca vamos a dejar,_

_que éste amor se nos vaya._

_Amiga mía (aaaahhh, aaaahhhh, aaahh),_

_yo sé que nunca vamos a dejar,_

_yo sé que nunca vamos a dejar..._

Touka y yo nos fuimos de ese lugar, ella me pregunto qué había dicho para hacer enfadar tanto a la esposa de mi mejor amigo.

- ** _Una idea interesante para tener nuestra fábrica de híbridos ghoul Touka chan, nosotros entregaremos el 50% de inspiración y ellos pondrán el otro 50% de transpiración_.- No se hizo esperar su golpe; ella volvió hacer la misma violenta de antes.**

**-No pretendas enseñar tus costumbres extrañas a nuestro hijo también cuando lo tengamos después de lo que hicimos o ¿ya lo olvidaste? Eres hombre muerto y lo sabes.-Me mostró su puño**

¿Un hijo?-Dije casi sin voz

Me pregunto si el hijo de Touka chan y yo se enamoraría del hijo de Hide después de una amistad entre ellos en un futuro. Quizás ellos tengan más suerte que yo y yo tenga una oportunidad de entrar en su familia antes de que yo muera.

**-Fin-**

 


End file.
